Dad, Who is she?
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Continuación de mi fic, "Shall we play, Mr Ishida?" Yamato está empecinado en saber quién es la mujer que lo obliga a abandonar su hogar por todo el fin de semana, ¿Quién es la novia de su padre? - Del proyecto ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡A tí! ***Reto de Chia***


**Estimados lectores: este fic es continuación de mi anterior fic: Shall we play, Mr Ishida? y fue escrito como reto de la bella Chia. Asi que espero disfruten.**

* * *

 **Dad, Who is she?**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Ya no podía más.

La duda lo estaba matando por dentro.

Necesitaba saber quién era la mujer que tenía a su padre con esa sonrisa de esquina a esquina, perfumado como nunca y con esa ropa que lo hacía ver tan joven.

Todo tenía su límite y el límite de Yamato Ishida fue cuando vio que la típica camioneta de su padre fue cambiada por una enorme 4x4 negra.

—Entonces según tú, debería ser trigueña, del trabajo, un par de años más joven que él y … ¿Qué más? – Taichi se había perdido

—Manipuladora – sentenció el Ishida mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Manipuladora? – el moreno no entendió.

—Sólo de alguien así mi padre pudo haber aprendido a serlo. ¿Puedes creer que llevo dos meses? ¿DOS MESES, durmiendo los fines de semana donde mi madre y Takeru? ¡Me convence! ¡No sé cómo lo hace! ¡Pero para cuando me doy cuenta estoy timbrando la puerta de mamá!

—Vaya… tu padre tiene sexo más seguido que nosotros dos juntos…

—¡Ni lo menciones!, ¡No lo menciones Yagami! – las tripas de Yamato se retorcían y las imágenes iban y volvían por su mente - ¿Sabes lo traumatizante que debe ser para un hijo ver a tu padre en _eso_?

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando y de un momento a otro el asco cubrió sus rostros.

—No podré hacerlo con Sora nunca más… pensaré en mi madre – Taichi se arqueó en una especie de arcada.

—Tengo que saber quién es…

—¿Quieres saber si tu madrastra es de esas malvadas o de esas que están tan buenas como para echarles el ojo mientras se bañan?

Yamato miró a su amigo incrédulo.

—¡¿Que mierda hablas Yagami?!

—¿No has pensado que esté buena, buena? Porque tu mamá está buena… ya me la imagino cuando era más joven y…

—¿Por qué vine acá, pudiendo haber ido donde Joe o Koushirou? – se preguntó Yamato armándose de paciencia y mirando el techo de la habitación de Taichi.

—Ya, ya… son bromas. ¡Demonios! Eres una completo amargado – Taichi se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la computadora donde abrió el programa "Paint" – Mira, es fácil que sepas quien es. Es sólo que cuando tu papá te pida que te vayas, haces como que te vas – dibujó dos personas hechas en palitos, una casa y una moto – te vas a tu moto, das unas vueltas – ahora garabatea círculos sobre todo – y te devuelves en unos treinta minutos, tocas la puerta, entras gritando… no vaya a ser que lo estén haciendo y los pilles, así tienen tiempo de detenerse y vestirse… y la ves y CHAN! – traza una carita feliz en todo el feo dibujo – solucionado, sabes quién es tu madrastra. ¿a que no soy inteligente?

Yamato no sabía si llorar o reír.

—Aun no puedo creer que estudies Ciencias Políticas y que te vaya tan bien – murmuró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

.

.

Haber ido donde Taichi había sido pésima idea, de principio a fin. Pero es que ir donde Sora no era opción, ya no, menos que habían decidido finalizar su "relación prohibida" como ella nombró tantas veces.

Trataba de entender, le daba vueltas en su rubia cabeza y no lograba saber por qué había elegido a Taichi sobre él.

En fin, montado en su moto, iba camino a la casa que debió haber ido en un principio.

Ya se iba a cumplir un año, los primeros meses no le dio importancia, al sexto mes ya parecía que vivía con su madre y Takeru y aunque agradecía que eso influenció en que las asperezas del pasado se limasen entre su madre y él, él quería su cama, su habitación.

Habían fines de semana en que él se quedaba solo, eran raros, pero sucedía. Hubo uno en que su padre llegó más bronceado, con olor a mar y a arena, le faltaba la estrella de mar sobre la cabeza para que su atuendo de alegría infinita fuera perfecto.

Se había convertido en Takeru cuando inició su relación con Hikari – pero con casi cincuenta años – y parecía que pisaba nubes de algodón y a Yamato, eso, le fastidiaba, era como si se volvieran idiotas. Él nunca pasó por eso o quizás nunca se había enamorado en verdad. Aunque si era así, no gracias.

—Si es del trabajo, debe ser de otra área. La secretaria de su piso me guiña el ojo cada vez que voy de visita – le comentó Takeru mientras daba vueltas un balón de baloncesto en uno de sus dedos – De todas formas, si está feliz, pronto la presentará.

—Ya va a ser un año, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Quizás sea una mujer casada? ¿Crees que papá esté haciendo eso? – el rubio menor de pronto se preocupó.

—No lo sé, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Ah? ¿Mi ayuda?... eso suena a seguir a papá y descubrir a su novia oculta.

—Algo por el estilo – dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre la cama de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no, simplemente, le preguntas de frente y terminas con todo? O ¿Cuándo te pida que vengas acá, solo das una vuelta y vuelves al departamento?

Yamato lo miró frunciendo los labios, ¿Su hermano le estaba dando la misma idea de Taichi? Se sentía idiota.

.

.

Mimi miró con total felicidad la decoración de su departamento. Después de meses de decidirse, lo hizo. Se unió al club de la independencia, aunque independencia como tal, con todas sus letras, tampoco era así. Sus padres se habían comprometido a cancelar los gastos básicos de su nuevo hogar hasta que ella encontrase trabajo y pudiese solventarse por sí misma.

La castaña lamentó no haber quedado entre los finalistas del casting para "Japan Master Chef", ella en verdad, quería estar allí y ser famosa, firmar autógrafos y tener muchos seguidores en twitter e Instagram, pero para cambiar su estado de ánimo se necesitó un fin de semana en la playa con Hiroaki y una cena romántica a orillas de la playa.

Eso y varias horas de sexo, por supuesto.

—¿Mimi, dónde dejo esto?

Ella miró de reojo a Takeru, su mejor amigo – e hijastro si lo pensaba – él se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el cambio y en esos momentos sostenía una hermosa lámpara de pie de la cual colgaban unas lágrimas transparentes, regalo del padre del Takaishi, dentro de tantos otros que le había hecho.

—Al lado del sillón creo yo.

Miró la hora y notó que ya se hacía tarde. La mudanza tardó más de lo que tenía pensado y necesitaba que Takeru se fuera en menos de una hora, porque a las ocho Hiroaki estaría allí para inaugurar el departamento y ella tenía un traje de bailarina de hula hula esperándola.

—¡Pero mira qué hora es! – exclamó Mimi cual actriz – prometí ir donde Sora a entregarle el libro que me prestó.

—Oh, es cierto. Debo ir a buscar a Hikari, iremos al cine - Takeru dejó la lámpara donde le habían indicado – Pasaré al baño y me voy.

—Sí, claro – sonrió con tranquilidad al ver que se iría pronto – hay toallas en el armario y el baño es la única puerta de mi habitación.

Takeru entró a tientas al cuarto ya que no sabía dónde estaban las luces, en cuanto la encontró se fue directo al closet de su amiga en búsqueda de las toallas, abrió la primera puerta y se quedó en blanco mientras sus ojos pasaban de un colgador a otro. Se echó hacía atrás, para corroborar que su amiga no lo estuviese observando y al notar que estaba sentada en el sillón escribiendo animadamente unos mensajes, volvió a su posición.

Tragó con dificultad mientras hurgaba entre trajes de enfermera, de policía, creo que habían un par de vestimentas de princesas Disney, pero para adultos, sí eran totalmente para adultos, de inocencia no tenían nada, micro bikines y lencería que dejaba poquísimo a la imaginación.

Sabía que Mimi estaba saliendo con alguien, ella no había querido decir con quién, solo indicaba que nadie le conocía y que vivía en otra ciudad. Mas no pensó que su amiga era tan osada para los encuentros.

Después del cine hablaría seriamente con Hikari.

El Takaishi se fue media hora antes de que Hiroaki llegara, eso puso de muy mal humor a Mimi, ya que no alcanzó a prepararse como quería cuando el timbre sonó.

Tras la puerta, estaba él, con su carita de cansado, pero con una sonrisa tierna que derretía a la castaña. Olvidó todo, le colgó al cuello un collar de flores artificiales y lo arrastró hasta su nueva habitación. Iba a ser su primer fin de semana en ese departamento y no en el de él.

.

.

Algunos viernes, cada cierto tiempo, los chicos se reunían en un relajado restaurante de comida típica para no perder el contacto entre todos. Ese día en especial, Yamato había tenido un mal día y a eso sumaba que ya iban tres fines de semana en las que su padre no llegaba al departamento, por lo que el magnífico plan de Taichi y Takeru no había podido ser llevado a cabo. Aún no sabía quién era su _madrastra._

No le gustaba la palabra.

El Ishida fue el segundo en llegar, tras Koushirou. Más tarde, Sora llegó de la mano de Taichi y ella hizo hasta lo imposible por sentarse lo más lejos del rubio, lo que aumentó su mal humor.

 _Qué fácil enredarse con el mejor amigo del novio y después hacerse la desentendida aduciendo a un error garrafal_ , refunfuñó en sus pensamientos.

Takeru y Hikari se sentaron a su izquierda, Joe, se excusó por vez mil y nadie entró en detalles de porqué, otra vez, no podía asistir. La última en llegar, fue Mimi y para mala suerte de Yamato el último puesto que quedaba disponible era el que estaba a su lado.

La risa de la castaña, en cualquier momento, le iba a romper el tímpano. Quería matar a Taichi que contaba historias graciosas provocando la risa de todos y, en especial, la de su amiga de ojos color miel.

Llegó la comida y Yamato aspiró con delicia el ramen frente a él. Iba a comenzar a comer su plato sagrado, luego de agregarle pimienta a gusto, cuando la risita de Mimi le crispó los nervios.

¡¿Por qué no podía comer como todos su maldito yakisoba callada?!

La miró de reojo y se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho. El mensaje que había recibido era de alto calibre y lo dejó blanco como la servilleta en sus piernas. No tenía idea que esa noche le iban a _dar como nunca_ , como a ella más le gustaba y que no se podría sentar en todo el fin de semana.

Todo el resto conversaba entre ellos, no así Yamato, cuyos ojos asombrados se iban sin querer al celular de su amiga.

 **De: Hiro**

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 **De: Mimi T.**

 _En un restaurante, donde nos juntamos esos viernes._

 **De: Hiro**

 _¿Demoraras mucho?_

 **De: Mimi T.**

 _¿Tan ansioso estás?_

 **De: Hiro**

 _Siempre, quiero desnudarte en este preciso instante y hacer que grites mi nombre a mi oído mientras…_

Yamato no siguió leyendo se atoró con uno de los fideos de tal forma que terminó de pie tosiendo tanto que su rostro se tornó rojo. Mimi se asustó y se levantó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a golpearle la espalda con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió como pudo y excusándose salió al exterior a tomar aire. Se prometió nunca más leer conversaciones ajenas, más si eran de Mimi Tachikawa, esa mujer no tenía vergüenza.

Más tranquilo y con su rostro del mismo color de siempre, optó por un cigarro. Iba a prenderlo cuando la castaña pasó a su lado con cartera al hombro.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Eh, sí… una emergencia – sonrió nerviosa. Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella tapó la pantalla contra su pecho. Yamato lo encontró extraño – Que estés bien – se despidió y comenzó a caminar dando vuelta a la esquina – _Estoy afuera_ – le escuchó, iba a darle la primera calada a su cigarro – _No, Hiroaki, no veo tu camioneta… quizás te equivocaste de restaurante._

El cigarro cayó al suelo prendido y Yamato se quedó de pie con el brazo flectado. ¿Oyó bien? ¿Hiroaki? Después sonrió con incredulidad, ¿Cuántos Hiroaki's habían en Japón? Era uno de los nombres más comunes en el país. Era imposible que Mimi, risa chillona, estuviera saliendo con su padre… era IMPOSIBLE.

Para empezar, ella no cumplía con los parámetros. No trabajaba con su padre, no era un par de años más joven que su padre, no era…

—Mierda – dijo en voz baja – es castaña, estuvo en la televisora por meses en un estúpido casting, en mucho más joven que mi padre… y es una maldita manipuladora.

Corrió hasta la esquina, pero ya era tarde… vislumbró sin dificultad la patente del auto que se iba. Volvió sobre sus pasos, entró al restaurante y sacó de un brazo a su hermano hasta un rincón.

—¿Dónde vive Mimi?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde vive Mimi?

—¿En Odaiba? – Yamato le pegó en la cabeza, no necesitaba de las bromas de Takeru en esos momentos, éste rio – Cerca de la Bahía, ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Se le quedó algo, se lo iré a devolver.

—Devuélveselo mañana.

—Son sus llaves, ¿Cómo crees que entrará a su departamento? – y agitó rápidamente frente a los ojos de su hermano sus propias llaves.

.

.

Mimi, avanzó su mano de la rodilla de Hiroaki hasta la entrepierna. Lo vio apretar el manubrio mientras manejaba hacia su piso y la maldad se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Siempre había querido hacer algo así, mientras él conducía.

Bajó su cremallera y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior.

—Llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos – la voz del Ishida sonó son dificultad.

—Entonces voy a prepararlo…

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo notando que se deshacía del cinturón de seguridad y se acomodaba. De un segundo a otro la cabeza de la Tachikawa pasó por debajo de su brazo y fue directo a su entrepierna. Sintió su boca alrededor de él, subiendo, bajando y supo que iba a ser el camino más difícil que alguna vez en su vida había manejado.

.

.

Ahí estaba.

Era el auto de él. Su camioneta negra. Imposible no distinguirla. Estacionada a un lado del auto de Mimi, de un color verde limón casi fluorescente.

Se bajó de su moto sacándose el casco.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser Mimi Tachikawa a quien él no soportaba habiendo millones de mujeres en todo Japón?

Lo peor, era saber la clase de mensajes que se enviaban y saber que era ella quien visitaba su departamento todos los fines de semana. Ahora tenía rostro la mujer que se acostaba con su padre y ahora las imágenes en su cabeza tenían ya dos facciones totalmente identificables.

Caminó desganado hacia la camioneta, quizás si la miraba con más detención se daría cuenta que no era la de su padre, era una muy parecida, una a la que le habían modificado la patente y que lucía los mismos números que la de su padre.

Mala idea, pésima idea, debió haber notado que el auto se movía extrañamente y que lo que se oía no era parte de su imaginación. Se acercó tanto que allí los vio y no hubo duda alguna, Mimi era la novia de su padre.

Y estaba en esos precisos momentos arriba de Hiroaki Ishida, en el asiento del copiloto, afirmada del techo mientras se mecía sobre las caderas del hombre que la tenía firmemente tomada de la cintura. No era su idea ver los senos de su madrastra, pero allí estaban a pocos metros balanceándose con violencia.

Sí, existía algo más traumatizante que ver a tu padre en eso y era ver a tu padre junto a la amiga que no soportas teniendo sexo en un auto.

.

.

—¿Takeru, más postre?

—¡Sí!

Yamato le dio un codazo a su hermano.

—¿Qué?, cocina muy bien. Además, es mi mejor amiga y ahora nuestra… madrastra – las últimas palabras las dijo con maldad.

—Cállate enano.

—¿Yamato?

El rubio miró a Mimi que desde la cocina le sonreía, luego sus ojos fueron a dar a su padre que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y asintió sin más. Takeru rio por lo bajo.

Ahora ella vivía allí, él era una visita y debía tener respeto con la ahora nueva esposa de su padre.

Odiaba saber tanto de ella, de saber que la había visto desnuda en alguna ocasión, de saber que disfrutaba de disfrazarse antes del sexo – según le contó Takeru en una ocasión – conocerla desde los once años y saber todos sus defectos y sí, tenía virtudes… con el tiempo las estaba conociendo.

De no soportarla, pasó a tener que respetarla. Takeru había tenido mucho que ver en ello, su hermano lo ayudó a atravesar y a superar la sorpresa. El rubio menor era mucho más relajado y se tomó todo con excelente humor, aceptando a Mimi de buenas a primeras. A Yamato obviamente le tomó más tiempo.

Hiroaki se levantó y ayudó a Mimi con los platos, pasó por su lado y depositó un beso en su cuello lo que la hizo reír.

Yamato se estrujó en su asiento, la risa de su _madrastra_ seguiría haciéndole doler los tímpanos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chia, he aquí tu reto.**

 **Disfruté haciendo la historia, tengo que admitirlo. Gracias por retarme ;)**

 **A los demás, nos leemos! :)**


End file.
